1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a color conversion system and method; and, more particularly, to a color conversion system and method for converting the color of a filmed image.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, as digital cameras come into wide use, a method of correcting a picture filmed by a digital camera has been widely used. In order to correct such a picture filmed by a digital camera, a variety of programs for correcting the filmed picture in a personal computer (PC) may be used to correct the picture into a form desired by a user.
Meanwhile, digital technologies are combined into various forms in the movie industry. For example, digital cameras may be used to produce a movie, and a variety of special effects using computers may be used.
Such a movie may be filmed over a few months or years, and the filming may be performed in various forms. When a movie is filmed, various scenes and cuts are created, and then organized into one movie. When a movie is filmed in such a manner, identical or similar scenes or cuts may be filmed. In this case, the scenes or cuts may have a different feeling or degenerated into forms which are not desired by a director, due to a difference in sunlight depending on times, even when the same lighting and camera are used.
Similar problems may occur in a TV program production process and commercial filming as well as the movie filming. Therefore, movie directors, commercial directors, or TV producers may often encounter a case in which produced images should be corrected. That is, when a color image filmed by a camera needs to be corrected in the process of film production, commercial filming, or TV program production, the color image is stored in a computer of a studio, and the color thereof is then corrected in an editing process.
However, when such a color correction process is performed, the directors should rely only on their own sights. Therefore, it is difficult to perform the color correction with precision. Furthermore, when the respective scenes are filmed, only scene information written on a clapper board is filmed on a filming set, and color information which may be utilized as a reference of color correction in the future is not filmed. As such, when the color information utilized as a reference is not provided, the color of a filmed image may be changed into a color irrelevant to images filmed by other cameras during the color correction process, due to a lighting environment of the filming set or different color characteristics of the cameras.
As described above, when the respective filmed images are corrected, the correction should rely only on the sights of the directors. Therefore, an enormous amount of manual work is required. Furthermore, it is impossible to accurately reproduce colors which coincide with lightings of the filming set or cameras having different color characteristics.